Victor
Victor was a competitor robot which fought in Series 2-3 of Robot Wars. It originally reached the Arena Semi-Final stage in Series 2, losing to Demolition Demon there. Rebuilt and renamed Victor 2, it then reached the second round in Series 3, where it lost to Trident after falling into the pit. After a long hiatus, Team Victor would return for Series 7 with The Kraken. Design Victor was a two-wheeled robot featuring a boxy V-shaped tubular steel frame, steel and aluminium armour, and a set of interchangeable spinning weapons powered by a motorcycle starter motor. In Series 2, these consisted of a 21-inch lawnmower blade and a large flail, with the robot also being equipped with two static rear spikes which could be used to damage opponents when it spun round on the spot. Additionally, its shape allowed it to act as a battering ram, which enabled it to knock down obstacles with ease when it backed into them. Victor’s drive wheels were slanted and originally sourced from a BMX bike, giving it a high ground clearance (originally quoted as 5mm), while its rear end was supported by a single castor wheel. The robot weighed 85.1kg in Series 2, around 6kg more than the original Heavyweight limit. In Series 3, Victor was rebuilt over six months, and renamed Victor 2. The robot remained largely the same as before, although its weight was reduced to 73.8kg, its BMX wheels swapped for ones with larger tyres, and the lawnmower blade replaced with a 2ft-long morning star flail. The flail itself was mounted on a ring-like frame, and was claimed by Team Victor to be bi-rotational. Robot History Series 2 Victor made its Robot Wars debut in Heat A, and was the fifth robot in that heat to attempt The Gauntlet. Having been positioned backwards at the starting gate, it immediately reversed into the centre route, ploughing through the brick wall and attempting to drive over the fallen bricks. However, Victor was turned round in doing so, and was left stuck on the bricks as it indirectly positioned itself in front of the see-saw. Victor spun its wheels and weapon helplessly as Sir Killalot closed in, but drove away as the House Robot inadvertently nudged it off the bricks. It capitalised on this attack by driving up the see-saw, and steadily negotiated the rest of the course to reach the end zone without any more obstructions. With this solid run, Victor finished second in the Gauntlet standings, and qualified for the Trial stage. In Skittles, Victor was the third robot to compete, and again entered the arena in the reverse position. It began by trundling towards the barrels and entered the stack from the right, ploughing through one set before becoming stuck in the centre. With one of its spikes embedded in a nearby barrel, Victor moved no further as Sergeant Bash repeatedly spouted flames at it, and ended its run having only knocked down four barrels. However, it still progressed to the arena stage, after fellow competitor Piece De Resistance knocked no barrels at all during its own run. In its Semi-Final battle, Victor faced Demolition Demon, and swapped its lawnmower blade for the flail. It moved slowly forwards to meet Demolition Demon in the centre of the arena, its flail churning away at Demolition Demon's front as it was being pushed back into the PPZ. Victor was briefly pushed away by Matilda before driving out, and was pushed back in by Demolition Demon before escaping. However, it eventually became immobilised, leaving it vulnerable to attacks from Demolition Demon as the latter tried to cause damage with its own grinding disc. The latter then pushed Victor towards the PPZ once more, with Matilda proceeding to lift and cut through Victor's top armour with her chainsaw. Sir Killalot then lifted, pushed and dragged Victor across the arena, with the battle ultimately going to a Judges' decision after Shunt turned Demolition Demon over. Due to its prolonged immobility, Victor lost the decision, and was eliminated from the Second Wars. Series 3 A rebuilt Victor 2 returned for the Third Wars, still bearing the damage inflicted to it in the previous series. Appearing in Heat P, it faced series newcomer Scarab in its first-round battle. Victor 2 immediately drove towards Scarab, but was caught in the latter's pincers and spun round in its grasp before breaking free. It spun away and hit Scarab with its flail, but caused no damage, and reversed over one of Scarab's pincers, causing its flail to tear off the front mesh protecting its own internals. Victor 2 proceeded to reverse towards Sir Killalot's CPZ, before driving close to the arena spikes and hitting Scarab twice. In doing so, it forced Scarab against the wall, and proceeded to drive it back onto the arena spikes. Victor 2's flail hit Scarab’s side repeatedly, although without causing any major damage; however, its previous attack left the latter immobilised on the spikes and with punctured tyres. 'Cease' was called, and Victor 2 was declared the winner. In the second round, Victor 2 faced another newcomer, the axe-wielding Trident. As before, it drove towards and into Trident, but was axed twice by the latter, and retreated to the centre of the arena before spinning around. Victor 2 hesitated before driving flail-first into Trident, receiving two more axe blows in response. It backed away and turned into Sgt. Bash's CPZ, leaving it vulnerable to another attack from Trident. Victor 2 then struck Trident's axe twice as it was left in the fired position, but jammed its flail while doing so, and proceeded to spin around in circles before receiving another axe blow from Trident. The two robots circled round and into each other before Victor 2's flail started up again, and caught Trident's axe once more before Trident nudged and bumped it towards the pit. Victor 2 then spun itself onto the edge of the pit, and was shoved in by Trident, eliminating it from the Third Wars. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Victor's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Trivia *Victor was the first robot to be introduced in Series 2. *Victor both appeared in the first heat of Series 2 (Heat A), and the last heat of Series 3 (Heat P). *Victor was indirectly mentioned in its successor's introduction by Jonathan Pearce when he stated that the team had fought before with "another robot". Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Flails Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2